Of Fire and Ice
by TrodianD98
Summary: The fire of ones heart is extinguished by the ice of another's soul.
1. Chapter 1

Kill the fire...

**Little story drable I had after watchin a show called Akame ga kill set in a AU**

"There are two types of people in this world, the working man who lives his life striving for greatness and provide for his family, then there's the wealthy man who is fed from a silver spoon his whole life and gets whatever he wants without a moments hesitation" a lighter flicked into life and lite a gray cigaret . The tip glowed then dim d as the holder exhaled "I like to think as myself the middle of those two. Neither rich nor poor, a worker,a person who otherwise gets the job done...cant say the same for you though..." a dull boot stepped on the gagged and bound mans head "You my friend heheheh are a fine catch, a Richie rich man who could care less of what the working one has to do..." the bound man screamed in pain as the boot pressed harder against his head. "Then again this basement says otherwise.." all around hung the skins of men, woman, and children alike "You sir are a very sick man ,truly you are like, really." the man flailed around in his bounds, across the room two more bodies squirmed a finely dressed woman and a similar dressed teenage girl "Ah look who decided to join the party!" the woman saw her husband and yelled she was silenced but a kick to the stomach "Bet you didn't expect your night to end up like this now did you hm?" tears strode down her face smearing her makeup. The room went silent for a moment "nothing? Anybody? Fine." there was a click and a bang , the woman's brains splattered across the floor "if no ones going to join in on the fun" The man screamed and flailed around some more "Then all must die." two more shots rang out and once more there was silence.

A set of oaken double doors opened up to the cool night air "Hm still dark figured it would be day light by now.." a man stepped out of the basement, he was average height with brown black hair and blue eyes. He wore a black duster with dull gray boots brown pants and silver undershirt, He cuped his hand and lite another cigaret , he spit it out in disgust "last time im smokin that's for sure" he struck a match then threw it were he just came from, a second later flames shot out of the opening. The man smiled at the blaze soon the entire house was a roaring inferno "That takes care of that..." he turned a found him self in front of a " ?" a golden haired female was crouched in a small crater she stared at him smiling wickedly "you look tough" she purred tail flicking to and fro, several more figure landed around him, a tall man covered in armor, a woman with what appeared to be a giant pair of scissors, another with a with a katana at her side, and lastly a small girl with a really big gun. "Uh I can possibly explain that. Maybe. Maybe." he pointed to the burning building, the girl with the big futuristic gun leveled it at him "We already know what you did that's why we're here" the man wiped his head in relief "Phew good so then if just let me on my way..." a shot at his feet told him otherwise "You cant just go around killing innocent people and just get away with it." The armored one said adopting a battle stance. "Innocent people uhhhh I think you've been misinformed." The cat woman stood up jogging 'Come on already lets start the Action!" she cheered air boxing. "Now wait just a min-" the cat woman launched her self at him. Boot met bone as she was sent flying back into a tree with a sicking crunch. The man lowered his leg "Now if you would let me explain-" this time the woman with scissors came after him two times they closed, both nearly cutting him in two "Stop moving damit!" she seethed through gritted teeth. The man ducked just as she cut kicking the scissors skyward, a look of pure confusion riddled her features just as his fist connected with her stomack. She fell gasping, the armored man looked skeptically at the woman with the katana "Akame-" the scissor woman was throw into him knocking him down.

"Three down one to go" Akame drew her sword "Wait wheres the short one?" a shot grazed his cheek answering the question he ducked nearly being cut by Akames sword. "Guess your not given me much of a choice now are you?" he slid across the ground and drew a pistol, two shots rang out the bullets bounced of the katana "Well you don't see that everyday." another shot grazed him , without turning around he fired once, a scream and thud rent through the air. "And then there was one." Akame stared at him coldly leveling here katana "Akame right? Armor guy said it, if your wondering how I know um you the same Akame of the famed Night Raid or are you some one else?" he held the pistol loosely in his hand pointing it at her. In a blink she was in front of him, steel slid across steel as she swung and he deflected "ill. . .then!" he fired the blade flew out of her hands and landed handle up a short distance away. "Don't." Akame froze the pistol was poined squarely at her forehead "Akame!" yelled the cat woman, the armored man had the woman with the scissors slung over his held out an arm holding her back. "Now. Im going to explain myself okay? No more hiting, no more shooting, no more slicing and dicing k?" the woods went silent except for the occasional cricket "Explain then." said Akame for the first time. The man nodded "Ive heard of you guys before, Night raid, You can say that im a...fan. That's putting it simply if you will, belivie it or not I do the same thing you do." he pointed with his free hand to the house "Those people in there. They...they heh they did unspeakable things to people...things that no sane person can look at and live a happy FUCKIN life." Akame dared a look to here katana, the pistol pressed harder against her fore head "Im not finished yet so don't freaking move...across this enitre country side people began disappearing, men,women,_children._ All just "poof" gone... then I start to notice just how cherry those people over there where. But then why should they care not there problem people are just disappearing into thin air. Then one day the basement doors left open and well..." he stepped away, Akame stood up slowly "Some people just have to die." she whispered. The others came into the clearing "You know who I am don't you Akame?" the swords-woman nodded then picked up her blade "Wait you know him Akame!" yelled the girl with the gun, "Just his legend not personally" The man chuckled "Im surprised they haven't figured it out themselves really oh well" the pistol atomized into the air, he reached into his jacket and pulled out a condensed top hat he popd it open then made a sweeping bow "Greetings members of Night raid " he gave a Cheshire smile "I am Jack the Ripper, its a pleasure to met your acquittance."

...Of a man named Ripper

**may or may not continue this up to you all heh anyway RWR out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Figured screw it might as well continue this heh oh yes characters are extremely OOC in this just saying that now. Also like said in the previous chapter this is not going to follow the shows story line but somethings may come up no promises that said Alons-y!**

_Burn the Ice..._

**4 years ago London town.**

Esdeath crossed her arms impatiently "You call this pitiful thing Mr. Hyde?" before her a scrawny man with blood dripping from his mouth cowered on his knees. "Yes ma'am" The lt saluted resiting the urge to cower before the general. Esdeath crossed her legs "The terror they called him..." she glanced at the man then scoffed "Pl-pl-please l-l-et m-m-me g-g-go." stuttered Doctor Jekyll looking up with pleading eyes. Esdeath kicked him across the face "Don't you dare look at me filth!" she screeched digging her heels into his face. The Lt. closed his eyes trying to blot out the grisly spectacle, of his time under the Ice queens command he had witnessed great battles and glorious conquest. However Esdeaths methods of torture...for the rest of his natural life the screams of the men and woman unfortunate enough to surrender to the general would haunt both his dreams and waking thoughts.

2 hours later...

Esdeath stepped out of the Grande hotel into the pleasant London, she stretched catching the attention of several passing men who gawked at her figure. They in turn where slapped by there respected wives and girlfriends, "General Esdeath." The Lt. Was standing behind her in attention. Esdeath turned "ah yes Lt. Morow...You may take your leave." Morow looked at her confused "Ma'am?" Esdeath flashed him a smile "I'm feeling lenient today so take the rest off...if I must say it again however..." Morrow paled visibly "Understood Ma'am!" he quickly walked away daring not to look back at the Generals piercing stare.

Cafe beside the river Brent later on...

Esdeath lounged in her chair lazily staring at the lukewarm tea on the table, her waiter stood shaking quietly waiting for the terrifying figures next request. "Can I get you anything else?" she asked hoping she would say no. Esdeath picked up the cup sipping the tea slowly "This is all for now." the waitress bowed respectively then practically ran back the the kitchen. Esdeath swirled the tea around absent mindly, "English tea...hm not the same as back home..." she sighed setting the small cup down. Home how long had it been 3 years? Had they forget her? Esdeath smiled maybe after London home would be her next visit, perhaps the capital, yes that's it the captial. She stood up, a wicked grin forming on her lips, screw this city called London, home is where she needed to be. Esdeath didn't bother paying nor did the manger ask her took as she strode past him eyes full of cold fire.

Being the middle of the day, the London streets where packed people walking to and fro from work to home some stopped to chat others rushed hurriedly to their destinations. As if sensing her presence a wide birth was given to the blonde almost blue haired woman as she walked determined to the hotel Grande. However someone decided against that, a few people shouted loudly as they where pushed to the ground or into others around them. A man burst into the space Esdeath walked in he was dressed in a black duster with brown pants gray boots and a silver undershirt. Esdeath suddenly found her self locked in arms with this man "Walk with me." he said dragging her into the crowd . Just as he did this a group of bowler hat'ed Constables (Police) pushed through the masses, Esdeath aimed to hit the man, but he stared at her with fire in his eyes ,she melted inside nodding numbly following his lead.

The man continued on until they came to an ally, he darted in peeking around the corner the constables pointed every direction but theirs. The man let a breathe of relief "Phew that was a close one ..." he saw Esdeath she was still holding onto his duster "Oh right you uh thanks for the assist there mate much needed, good day to ya." he smiled then started to walk past her. "if you this you can just walk away..." The temperature dropped several degrees as she looked up to him "Then your sadly mistaken." The man looked at the ice forming on his arm "Cool trick." he said with a shrug, the ice started to steam Esdeaths eyes widened . The man shook his arms loose "Now if your done with your little parlor show I'll be on my merry way." He walked past Esdeath without looking back. Ice shot out of the ground causing several bystanders to be tossed aside. The man turned slowly, Gusts of icy wind billowed around Esdeath as she raised her hand towards him "Oh shi-!"

The bookstore owner stood proudly admiring the alphabeticly, arrange by year, ordered books after a long year it had finally done it, she turned picking up the last book. The bookstore wall exploded sending the books and everything else flying, she turned slowly a man was picking himself up out of the rumble he held his bleeding head then saw her "Oh. Uh sorry." he smiled the bookstore owner just stared at him. The man gulped "Im just gonna go heh sorry heh..." he tripped walking through the hole. He held up a hand "Im good! Heh sorry again!"

The man pecked himself again, Esdeath strode over ice forming with each step "You know lady that actually kinda hurt. But being a nice guy I am I will give ye one more chance to back down." Esdeaths answer came in the form of an ice saber. The man doged once, twice, again and again Esdeath thrust ed jabbed yet she never hit her target. "Stand still dam you!" Esdeath screamed carving a massive fissure in the street, the man danced around her "You know I never did catch your name." he said with a cocky smile. She formed another saber in her left hand "Esdeath." The man laughed throwing his head back "Well aint that an odd name if there ever was one! Pleasure to meet cha all the same Esdeath!" he gave a mocking bow "Now for name..." he jumped back out of her reach once more "My name is..." he flicked his arms out, a large black knife and a gun appeared in his hands "Jack!" Jack leveled the knife and gun in her direction. "Now that were all acquainted and such...BRING IT ON!"

6 hours later

Esdeath and Jack stood panting in a hundred foot long crater both covered in blood and panting "Your-*Gasp*- pretty good." said Jack hands on his knees. Esdeath buried her ice saber in the earth she leaned up against it panting " .you.". Jack chuckled standing up straight "Well whaday say about this one ,last charge eh? Winner take all." Esdeath smiled flicking her hair out of her eyes "Your on." she raised the saber engarde , Jack leveled the chipped black knife grinning wickedly "Bring it!" He shot forward like a rocket, Esdeath blasted forward sending gravel everywhere. They broke the sound barrier as they passed another shattering what windows where left in the surrounding area, both came to a grinding halt facing away from another. Esdeath smirked _**all to easy...**_ she felt a numb feeling from her stomach. Esdeath looked down at the massively growing red slash growing across her midsection, Jacks knife atomized just as Esdeath fell to earth blood pooling all around...

Hotel Grande later.

Lt Morow closed the door to the Governess pent house, it had taken some superior haggling skills but he had convinced her not to banish Esdeath from London. He sighed "Leave her alone for an hour and she levels a city block..." Morow double timed it down the steps to the floor below "Hate to know what she'd do in a good mood" he didn't bother gracing that sentence with a thought. Esdeath was awake when he entered her room, though bandaged and brushed he culd feel the cold fury imitating from her. "Ma'am I'm pleased to-" "Shut it lt." she growled Morow stepped back. Esdeath held up a brown piece of paper "Do you know what this is?" she asked, "A wanted poster Ma'am" he'd seen several hanging around the front of the building. She unfolded it throwing it on the table top, on the front was a normal faced man with bed ridden hair and a cocky like he knew something the viewer didn't. Morow shifted nervously "Do you know who this man is lt?" "No ma'am." a razor thin piece of ice shot from Esdeath hand hitting right between the printed mans eyes "This man is the one thing I want is this world." the ice covered the sheet until it was completely covered "Find him ." And that's just what Morrow did.

3 years later Present day just outside the captial.

Esdeath stepped out of the carriage shielding her eyes from the morning sun, she inhaled deeply then let out a relieved sigh "Its good to be back..." Esdeath raised her hand then started towards the capital gates. Behind her an army marched in unison, their very foots steps where felt from the other side of the capital itself, Esdeath smiled as she felt the rumbling from the earth below, the young prince would want her audience soon ,no doubt he would reward her for her conquest of Europe. Esdeath had waited for this day for 3 years, 3 long years of anxiety and impatience, finally the day would come where she would find the man named Jack, the man who stole her heart...

_…..Of the woman named Death._

**welp hope you enjoyed that and hey don't forget to review, RWR out!**


End file.
